


Shoestring Heart

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Jared wearing his heart on his sleeve, M/M, Multi, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can hear his step-brother jacking off behind the door whenever he and his girlfriend have sex in his room. He doesn't mind, though. In fact, he thinks he might invite Jared to join them.</p><p>(Jared's 16, Jensen is probably 18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoestring Heart

There’s a wet sound outside the door, a shuffling of flesh that Jensen recognizes from his own warm nights as a teen with too many chemicals sluicing through his body. He’d been too busy with the writhing girl in his lap to notice it before, but he thinks it’s been there for a while. He also suspects this isn’t the first time that his stepbrother has stood outside his door, jerking off to the sounds of Jensen fucking his girlfriend.

Leaning forward, Jensen flicks his tongue over Danneel’s nipple while sharply thrusting up with his hip, punching out a sudden, loud moan that’s echoed quietly out in the hallway. He grins around the dime of pink skin in his mouth, letting his teeth brush over the sensitive nub as Danneel grabs his head and rocks harder. Back and forth in his lap, tight around his dick. Both of them suddenly needing to finish this nownownow.

Not twenty feet away, he can hear Jared. Soft, puppy-cry pants against the wall. Slick sound of his hand working around his cock. The muted noise slips like lighter fluid into Jensen’s veins, spark-lights him up from the inside, squeezes him like a gunshot as he shoots hot and wet into the beautiful, dark-haired girl on top of him.

Seconds later, he hears the rustle of Jared adjusting his pants and padding back down the hallway. He imagines the rose-colored stain on the boy’s cheeks, floppy hair obscuring hazel eyes as he shuffles back to his room, gauzy webs of come caught between his too-long, wide-spread fingers. Relief pouring cool across his skin at the false belief that he hadn’t been caught.

Danneel collapses against Jensen, humid breaths against his chest.

“Was that your brother outside?” she asks breathlessly. 

Jensen shrugs.

“Yeah. Think so.”

*&*

At the dinner table the next day, Jensen can’t stop staring, wondering how long his stepbrother’s been eavesdropping outside his door. The scrutiny makes Jared uncomfortable, and he keeps ducking his head, peeking up at Jensen through long bangs, trying to hide blood-filled cheeks.

Waiting until the boy’s slanted, prism-bright eyes are hesitantly fixed on him, Jensen slowly brings his spoon to his mouth, licking up nonexistent drops of stew, tracing the edge of the metal utensil with as much obscenity as he can get away with while their parents are sitting on either side of the table.

Eyes wide, Jared stares with helpless, snake-charmed fascination, cup of water suspended in front of his lips while Jensen’s tongue swirls around the dipped metal. When Jared finally tips back his cup, takes a small, parched swallow, Jensen lets the spoon tug down his full bottom lip, stretching out the pink muscle in strip-tease slow motion. With a wet garble, Jared chokes, surges forward and tries to cough out the liquid threatening to go down his lungs.

His mother leans over, murmuring a few soothing words as she rubs his back, waiting until he manages to clear his airway and resumes breathing normally. But when he looks up to see Jensen’s wide grin, Jared jumps to his feet, hurriedly excusing himself from the table and running to his room. Their parents look up curiously at his quick exit, but he’s newly sixteen, and they’ve long since been used to the unpredictable teenage mood swings of both their sons.

*&*

Two years have passed since Jensen and his dad moved in - Mr. Ackles into his new bride’s marriage bed and Jensen refitting the guest bedroom with plaid sheets and posters of classic rock covers and Cowboys logos. It had been an easy adaptation. Jared had been a fourteen-year old kid who wore his fractured heart on his sleeve, recklessly offering up the safety-pin-and-duct-taped organ before they’d even finished unpacking. It was obvious from the beginning that Jensen and his dad never even had to try with him. Hero-worship for his new father and brother was almost instantaneous.

Jensen, for his part, had been relieved to turn some of the only-child spotlight away, happy to have someone else to blame when things broke or chores weren’t done. It helped that Jared always had his back; could weave perfect cover stories and distract their parents from Jensen’s stupid teenage antics whenever necessary. 

Jensen had never wanted a brother before. Now he can’t imagine his life without one.

*&*

Saturday mornings for Jared and Jensen usually mean video games down in the den on the overstuffed couch, the only piece of furniture left from Jensen’s old house. Jared octopus-sprawls every which way, stretching out muscles perpetually sore from neverending growth spurts. He’s right on the cusp of fitting into his own skin, smacks his head on overhead lamps and breaks pencils when he grips too hard. But sometimes he’ll find his groove — jogging across a basketball court or flipping on their backyard trampoline — and there’s an undeniable grace to the way he moves his body, the way the muscles of his thighs shift and tighten. He’s beautiful now, all baby cheeks and coltish limbs, but Jensen thinks the boy’s going to be stunning by the time he finishes growing.

Currently, he’s curled up on his side while Jensen leans back, bow legs spread wide and knees knocking into his brother’s. Their shoulders tend to unconsciously press against each other when they’re in the middle of a good tournament, too excited to notice or care about the lack of space between them.

When Jared thoroughly trounces Jensen in their last round of Smash Brothers, he turns a smug grin towards Jensen. Dimples prick his cheeks, and part of Jensen wants to poke a finger in them, maybe the tip of his tongue. Earlier teasing aside, Jensen’s unsure of what he wants, has barely gotten used to the concept of Jared as a brother. It suddenly dawns on him how much he actually _likes_ Jared. How easy it was for Jared to draw Jensen out of his shell, relax his guard. Slip into place into Jensen’s life like he’s just tucking himself back into bed.

“Cheater.” It’s an empty taunt, one that Jensen doesn’t mean. A gunpowder word to ignite a trigger reaction. He knows it doesn’t take much; Jared’s always been competitive, throws his whole self into everything he does.

Slanted eyes narrowed, Jared scoffs and says, “For all ten rounds? Admit it, Ackles. I’m just faster on the draw than you, old man.”

Jensen’s controller falls to the ground and he throws an arm back, hooking it around Jared’s neck in a tight headlock. He’s surprised when Jared doesn’t pin down easily, swears that Jared used to be so easy to toss around just a week ago. He can feel virgin-new muscle beneath his hand as Jared knocks them both off the couch and rolls them across the floor. 

This isn’t their first fight, not by far. But it is the first time that Jensen no longer has the clear advantage; that he has to fight to keep the upper hand as he straddles himself around Jared’s back and tries to hook Jared’s arms back. The kid, however, has other plans. Manages to twist a leg underneath himself and shove it around one of Jensen’s calves until they both flip.

In a surprise drop of gravity, Jensen finds himself successfully and firmly pinned to the ground, looking up into Jared’s proud and grinning face less than a foot away from his own. Jared doesn’t even have the decency to look surprised at his win.

“Someone’s been eating their Wheaties,” Jensen grumbles in fake irritation. He wiggles around, trying to dislodge his brother from where his legs are bracketing Jensen’s hips. “C’mon, man, let me up.”

“You admitting defeat?” Jared asks triumphantly, refusing to budge, hands clamped down tight on Jensen. His face is flushed from the exertion of the fight, hair ruffled and falling into his face, and Jensen has a sudden flash of Jared in a few years. Taller, older, stronger. But still with that beaming, little-kid grin on his face.

“No,” Jensen answers as something warm pulses behind his heart. The pressure of it aches in a good way, pushes up all sorts of bad ideas with good intentions into his head. Or maybe it’s the other way around. It turns him reckless, taking the affection he feels for the kid and twisting it, corkscrew turns into his chest until he surges up, pressing his lips against Jared’s surprised mouth. Warm, wet movements while Jared stays still in shock. The boy’s mouth falls open wider, traces of fruit loops and milk on his tongue.

Jensen barely gets a taste before Jared leaps off of him and runs up the steps. The sound of a door slamming shut and Jensen’s alone on the ground, sugar in his mouth and rug burns on his elbows.

He has a feeling it wouldn’t take much to break the kid.

*&*

A few days later, their parents leave on a joint business trip. They both work for the same firm, had met and fallen in love on the job. It had been a scandal at the time, water cooler gossip and mounds of HR paperwork, although it’s old news by now.

Their taxi is two blocks away when Danneel pulls up to the house, bass-drum sashays up to the front door in her cut-off jeans and tight AC/DC t-shirt. She doesn’t bother knocking. She meets Jensen in the kitchen with a hungry kiss, fingers sliding to the front of his jeans, playing with the edge of his belt. Jared watches them from the living room, popcorn bowl in his hand and Cowboys game on the TV. Pixie eyes darting towards them then quickly looking away when Jensen turns his way.

With a smile, Danneel grabs onto Jensen’s belt loop, leading him by the front of his jeans into his bedroom.

*&*

The door is left cracked open invitation. Bed creaks and breathy gasps echo down the hallway, loud enough to reach the living room, possibly loud enough to disturb the neighbors. Based on the knowing look Danneel gives Jensen when they’re collapsed in bed, she hadn’t been fooled, knows exactly what he’s up to. But she seems completely game for whatever Jensen’s got in mind. 

Jared never shows up, though.

The second night, however, Jensen knows he’s there. Quieter now, trying to be even more discreet. But Jensen’s been listening for him, and the old house doesn’t keep secrets well. The floorboards creak just outside Jensen’s door, sharp tattles that make Jensen perk up. He puts his hand on Danneel’s head, and she pauses with her mouth around his cock, pulls back and rubs at her wet mouth with the back of her hand.

“Jared?”

Jensen nods, and she grins, her eyes flicking towards the door.

“Come inside, baby boy,” she coaxes. “You can see better from in here.”

Jensen can practically see the boy shifting on his toes behind the wall, hesitant, nervous energy. Finally, the door creaks open just wide enough for Jared to slip inside, hands and back clinging to the wall.

“Nuh-uh,” Danneel says softly, twisting her body around so her back’s against the edge of the mattress. “Come here. Come closer.”

Jared looks at Jared before moving, looking for some kind of confirmation that he’s wanted, that this isn’t a castigation or a joke. When Jensen nods in affirmation, Jared pads across the floor, falls to his knees when Danneel motions him down.

Her hand is still circled around the bottom of Jensen’s hard, dripping cock, and Jared’s eyes flick to it several times. Back and forth between the wet organ and Danneel’s face.

“You wanna know what it tastes like?” she asks, smile on her puffy, red lips. Jared’s mouth falls open, tongue swiping at his mouth as his eyes cut to look at where Jensen’s still hard. He nods.

Fingers softly tracing the boy’s jaw, Danneel coaxes him forward so she can kiss him, letting him taste the glossy precome edging her lips and tongue, all filthy wetness that echoes against the walls. When she pulls away, Jared’s got a dazed, blissed-out look on his face, and Jensen hides a grin because he knows the feeling.

“He’s been waiting for you,” Danneel says, softly, turning Jared towards Jensen, urging him between his thighs. “Go ahead and ask. He wants it.” She whispers more directions in the boy’s ears, and Jared blinks a few times, blood and heat rushing all over his body until there are red splotches all across his cheeks and neck.

“Jensen.” He looks up, eyes wet and pleading. “Please. Please, can I suck your cock?”

“Fuck,” Jensen mutters, and he has to reach down and tug hard on his balls, holding himself off from shooting all over Jared’s soft face. Voice husky, he nods, reaching out to slide a hand into Jared’s hair. “Yeah. Want your mouth on me, sweetheart.”

Danneel plucks off the kid’s shirt first, tossing it across the room and then cocooning herself around Jared’s back while he leans in.

Jared’s a virgin; all cat-feet hesitant as he leans between Jensen’s thighs. But he knows what he wants. Wrapping a hand out around Jensen’s cock, he parts his lips around it, eyes half-lidded and so, so grateful. He gives a small shiver when Danneel’s tongue traces the shell of his ear, her soft voice breathing out encouragement. Over the kid’s slurps, Jensen can faintly hear Danneel’s rich voice directing Jared to tongue around the head, jack harder with his hands, roll Jensen’s balls around in Jared’s pretty long fingers.

Leaning back, Jensen closes his eyes, focusing on the warm suction of Jared’s mouth, the smooth feel of his hand around his dick. He’s just starting to feel that build-up of pressure when Danneel pulls Jared back, kisses his full lips, and tells him to take the rest of his clothes off and sit on the bed.

“You can play again when I’m finished,” she promises Jared as she curves her back against Jensen’s chest. She reaches between her legs to slip Jensen inside where she’s all slick wet and pulsing heat. 

Obediently, Jared strips down and kneels on the bed, watching with wide eyes as Jensen’s hands grab onto Danneel’s hips, helping her pump up and down.

“C’mere,” Danneel orders in a jolting voice, reaching out to grab Jared’s hand. Jensen can’t see where she places it, but it disappears somewhere below her belly, causing her to gasp and grind in circles. “Right there. Keep going, baby. So good.” 

Jensen’s surprised he’s even lasted this long, overstimulated for what’s felt like hours. His hips punch up one last time, digging in as deep as he can until his insides crack open and he spills long and hard into his girlfriend. Gasping, he wraps his arms around her belly, sucking a mark onto her shoulder while a cocktail of pleasure chemicals saturate deep into his brain. Distantly, he can feel Danneel rocking a few more times before she tenses then spasms into her own orgasm.

After a few seconds, she turns in his arms, pressing a couple kisses to his lips. Jensen can hear Jared whimper behind her, soft and needy, and he laughs quietly.

“We didn’t forget you, little brother,” he says while Danneel grins and stretches herself out of Jensen’s arms. “Lie back.”

Danneel guides Jared back, arranging him across the rumpled bedcovers. His hair splays against the sheets in angelic, curling formations, and Jensen can’t resist leaning down to press a small kiss to Jared’s lips, which he hungrily leans into even after Jensen pulls away.

“Hold onto your knees,” Jensen instructs with a smirk as he folds Jared’s legs against his chest. “Spread yourself open.”

Danneel sits near Jared’s head and runs her fingers in swirling patterns across his chest. Figure eights and loops that make Jared’s eyes flutter back. It’s enough of a distraction that Jared almost forgets what position he’s in — until Jensen presses a wet, slick finger around his hole.

Jared’s eyes burst open, but Danneel’s already leaning down, murmuring soothing things while Jensen rubs around the rim of the boy’s asshole. “Doing so good,” she says approvingly.

“What —” Jared starts to say, but Danneel chooses that moment to flick her thumb over a nipple, and Jared sucks in a sharp breath.

“Think you can take my fingers?” Jensen’s voice has gone down a few registers in his eagerness, and he presses against the rim, testing the give.

“I don’t know,” Jared says, fingers tightened anxiously around the back of his knees.

“Do you wanna find out?”

There’s a long pause, and Jensen starts to worry, wondering if they’d taken this too far, if Jared’s having doubts. If all that hero-worship pushed Jared too fast and far into something he’s not sure about. But then Jared breathes out, “Yes. God, yes. Please.”

Jensen grins at Danneel who looks as equally pleased. He drips more lube around his fingers and presses a little harder, waiting until Jared’s finally relaxed to slip a digit in.

“You take that so pretty,” Jensen praises, because it’s true. A furious blush spreads across Jared’s cheeks, but he looks pleased in spite of it, preening under Jensen’s approval. It’s never taken much with Jared. Jensen doesn’t know what he did to deserve such devotion, but he hopes to God he never does anything to topple that shrine of sheer, perfect trust.

“Think you can take more?” Jensen presses, and Jared nods eagerly. 

Before he adds another finger, Jensen leans in to run his tongue up Jared’s ballsack, dipping through the middle before flicking his tongue to the side. Jared starts twisting into the blankets, gasping when Jensen finally runs his tongue up the underside of his cock.

He teases Jared for a few minutes, small licks and kisses that drive him crazy, before Jensen finally swallows him down, throat opened wide. While Jared’s gasping at the ceiling, Jensen sneaks in a second finger, fucking them in and out of Jared’s hole in time against the rhythm of slurping up and down Jared’s cock. He desperately wants to know how well Jared would take his cock, but he can feel how tight he still is. There’s always next time, although Jensen doesn’t mind the thought of finger-fucking Jared for a while, not when the boy’s so obviously made for this.

“I’m—” Jared barely gets out before his dick twitches against Jensen’s tongue and he’s spurting white and hot down the back of Jensen’s throat. Jensen swallows hard, sucking Jared dry before he pulls away, letting his fingers pop out as he licks Jared clean.

While Jared’s still catching his breath, both Jensen and Danneel slide in on either side of him, Danneel snuggling in tight under his arm while Jensen throws a leg over Jared’s and scoots in close. He pushes a hand behind Jared’s neck, idly stroking through the soft hair.

“Good?”

“Uh… yeah.” Jared looks dazed, blinking a few times and neck swinging as he glances at them both. “Is that… oh god. What was that?”

“Shh…” Danneel says while running her hands across Jared’s shoulders, up and down in sleepy circles. “Does it matter? We want you here. Stay.”

“Please,” Jensen adds in a low voice, fingers still threaded in Jared’s hair.

“Okay.” Jared gives them a slow, shy grin. “I... I'll stay.”


End file.
